wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Jaraxxus
Lord Jaraxxus is the second encounter of the Trial of the Crusader in patch 3.2. His encounter bears many similarities to Kel'Thuzad in Naxxramas. Lord Jaraxxus is summoned by Grand Warlock Wilfred Fizzlebang when the gnome attempts to summon a doomguard for the next challenge. Shortly thereafter Jaraxxus kills Fizzlebang for his efforts. Abilities Please note that all heroic values below are educated guesses based on the spells present in the game files. Mistress of Pain These have 1.5 million HP and melee about as hard as Jaraxxus himself. * Fel Flame Infernal These have about 400,000 HP and low melee damage. They are stunnable. * * Strategy Lord Jaraxxus is a fight with relatively simple mechanics but a lot of damage. Jaraxxus himself should be tanked in the center of the room and dps should spread out as if for Kel'Thuzad. Both Fel Lightning and Touch of Jaraxxus can be very dangerous if the raid is not spread out. In order to reduce tank damage someone will need to be interrupting Lord Jaraxxus' Fel Fireball. Jaraxxus will periodically spawn a Nether Portal or a Fel Volcano. He spawns them alternately, one every 60 seconds. Nether Portals will spawn a Mistress of Pain, which must be tanked and burned down as fast as possible, as she will choose a random raid member, apply a Spinning Pain Spike debuff, pick them up and do 50% of their max HP in physical damage. Volcanoes will spawn 3 Felfalme Infernals, which should be tanked away from Jaraxxus. The Infernals will sometimes turn into a floating orb, hover over to a random raid member and channel Fel Inferno dealing 5,000 damage per second to everyone nearby. Tanks need to pick the infernal up again quickly, or it will start killing raid-members. Whenever the adds are up ranged DPS should make killing them the priority while the mechanics of the encounter favour keeping melee DPS on the boss the entire time. Lord Jaraxxus will occasionally give himself 5 stacks (25-man: 10) of Nether Power that increases magical damage dealt by 20%, totaling 100% (25-man: 200%). Mages can (and should) spellsteal this buff as it will increase their DPS and make healing easier. If there are no mages in your group, priests and shaman can (and should) dispel the buff. Lord Jaraxxus is VERY dangerous with the buff on 25-man. Jaraxxus also will often cast Incinerate Flesh on a random raid member (possibly an offtank) and which will absorb all healing on that target, until a certain amount of healing has been done (10-man: 30,000; 10-heroic: 40,000; 25-man: 60,000; 25-heroic: 85,000). This is not too much of a problem, as long as healers react quickly. If the debuff wears off the target will cause a Burning Inferno to hit the entire raid causing large amounts of damage. Jaraxxus also casts Legion Flames, which will continuously spawn flames under its target for six seconds. The target should run away from nearby players while remaining in range of healers. If the raid remains spread out, Jaraxxus is dispelled and interrupted, the adds are kept under control, players run with Legion Flames and healers react quickly to Incinerate Flesh this fight is not difficult. A fire resist aura should be used at all times during Jaraxxus, and any amount of passive healing or damage reduction that dps can provide will make the fight go much smoother. Quotes Intro: : : : : : : :Lord Jaraxxus kills Grand Warlock Wilfred Fizzlebang : : Loot Video 10-man encounter dXcXz03wXac AaIyaYhqKrE OtGRuJNYPCc UIMzlcvvR7w 25-man encounter ku8_sFqn0E4 References External links Category:Eredar Category:Bosses Category:Trial of the Crusader mobs Category:Trial of the Grand Crusader mobs